Fire Emblem Idol Warz (Oneshot)
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: A humorous interview between Idol and Producer


**A/N: This is a Oneshot for an upcoming story for another Fire Emblem. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. Criticism is appreciated.**

The inside of the plain white empty room was a black chair. The twist of a doorknob revealed a grey haired male who sat down on the chair to face the camera.

Cameraman began. "So Robin, you are the producer of Nowi Annabelinda correct?"

"Correct."

"So, how did you meet her?"

Robin loosened his tie. "After my Idol graduated a week ago, I was stuck with working on management until my boss introduced me to her."

"So what is it like trying to work with her?"

The Producer sighed. "Working with Nowi is like trying to raise a child, and I have two kids who cannot measure up to her level of chaos."

"Really now?"

"Yes, and I can name a lot."

* * *

Endless tapping on the keyboard filled the office silence with no one but himself.

*Crash*

So, he thought before jumping from his chair. Getting up from his seat, he exited his office, wondering where that sound came from.

"Wait, Fluffy don't!" The faint voice cried out following with a crash.

Robin followed the sound, sprinting down the hallways and burst open the door. "NOWI!"

She looked at him as she held a dirty golden retriever puppy, wiggling in her arms. Sighing in relief that she was alright, although the room had seen better days. The Fridge laid on its side, dishes and pots occupied the floor, and the sinks faucet snapped open as water gushes out. How does a puppy do that?

"Are you alright?" He asked. Nowi response was to raising the dog at him with pleading eyes..

"Can we keep him?" She begged.

* * *

"So did you?"

"Of course not." Robin scoffed. "I spent an hour explaining about how expensive it was to raise one."

"How did she take it?"

"Not too well. She started crying about how she wanted to keep it. Eventually she gave to dog away."

"Is she really that childish?"

"Yes, like that time on Halloween." He groaned at the memory.

* * *

October, a scary holiday as most would say, or if they had no spirit to be afraid. In one of the neighborhoods was a little girl in a green dragon snuggy, waddling around town with her producer.

"Alright Nowi, you can go trick or treating. However, I can't have you run off."

Nowi rolled her eyes. "Okay, dad."

"Funny."

"I'm big girl now, can't you trust me with going alone?"

"Ugh, I told you already. It's dangerous to go alone. As your producer, you are required to stay by a guardian at all times, mainly me or your parents. If anything were to happen to you, there is no telling what I will do, or what your parents will do to me. Do you understand?"

No response was made, causing him to look around to find no dragon girl. "Nowi?"

His eyes widened, seeing no trace of his idol. "NOWI!"

Robin began to search high and low from all over the neighborhood, panic and concern filling his head. 'Where the hell did she go?!' His mind rung, turning from every corner. Asking some people who might have seen where she went. His lungs were stressed from his hard breathing. His legs felt heavy, struggling to stay up. Eventually, he fell flat on his face on the sidewalk. His body felt like cinderblocks on his back, unable to get up as he slowly started to crawl. His arms could no longer bring him, as the weight of his failure burned his heart. He face pressed against the cold floor when a shadow casted over him. Laying a brown sack in front of him as the figure rolled him over, placing his head on her knees.

He groaned. "Where were you….?"

Nowi just smiled and pets his head.

* * *

"Wow, you had to run around the entire town just to find her?" The interviewer let out a snicker.

"Hey you would be too if you realized your kid was gone!" Robin argued.

The laughing stopped with a cough. "Has there not been a redeeming quality about her?"

The producer paused and thought about it. "There is that one time when she can be pleasant.

* * *

Sitting on the break room couch with a sigh and drinking cold cup of coffee that he allowed to sit on the table. He facepalmed and let out a sigh. "How could I have missed it…..?"

"ROOOBIN!" Nowi burst open the door, wearing one of her costumes from her concerts. "I'm trying to get this apron on, can you help?"

No word was spoken, creating a heavy atmosphere. Slowly, she walked to the side of the couch as she threw her apron on a free chair. "Robin?"

"Yes?" He tiredly replied, sounding like he didn't sleep at well.

"Are you alright…?" Nowi asked.

He shrugged.

She climbed on the couch and crawled to his side. Her producer shuttered when her slender fingers gently stretched his facial that sent shivers down his spine. "You look like you haven't slept in a day." She stated. "Did something happen?"

He sighed, not in the mood to deal with her shenanigans. He was late for work, scolded for his performance, and the last thing he needed was a kid to annoy him on his sulking day.

"I don't want to talk about it." He showed up to work late, forgot to put on his tie, and the boss scolded him for his sloppy performance for work. Now his Idol starts to bother him at the worst possible moment. 'Besides, I doubt you could help."

"Can you try at least?" She begged. "You never know, I could help."

"Nowi-"

"Please…" She begged.

Knowing she won't stop, he laid back again and looked away. "Yesterday was Morgan's birthday….I had to work in late thanks to one my coworkers mistake, so I ended up forgetting about it. She won't talk to me and she's still silent when I try to speak to her."

He suddenly felt two warm arms wrapped around his neck. He looked to see Nowi holding his head close to her as she placed her own on top his. Her hand gently brushed his hair as she rocked his body back and forth, causing him to relax. He was to exhausted to push away so he lets her.

"There there." She cooed, trying to think of a solution.

"I may not be a parent, but as a kid I can understand how she feels." He just nodded as he listened to this kids advice.

"My daddy forgot my birthday when I was 7. I didn't talk to him for a week. He apologized and tried to make it up to me. So give her some time, she's just having an inner tantrum." Her producer sighed and pulled away.

"You know, you have a strange way of growing up."

"Ah, it happens."

* * *

"So what did you do?"

"I took her advice and waited. Morgan did talk to me eventually."

"I see." The cameraman looked at the paper sheet and nodded. "Thank you for your time sir, now may we see Nowi?"

"Of course." The producer said and left the room for a messy lime hair girl to plop herself on the chair.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"So Nowi, how did you get into the idol business?"

"Well…." Nowi looked up and placed a finger on her lips. "Well, it was middle school, me and a bunch of friends wanted to make a music video for fun. One was recording, one did special effects, and the other did writing. It unexpectedly got millions of views within a week on tome world. Then the industry contacted me, and then some parental agreement, arguing about choices, and finally here I am."

"So what's it like working with Robin as a producer?" The cameraman asked.

"Working with Robin is great! It's like having a second dad."

No sound was made neither side, causing the idol to tilt her head. "What?"

The man snapped out of his thoughts and fixed the camera. "Sorry about that. Anyways, what makes you say that?"

Nowi held up a leg up and rocked herself on the chair. "Well, there was that one time he caught me eating candy."

* * *

Nowi plastered herself against the wall once the coast was clear. She shimmied down the hallways and entered the office. She sighed in relief and pulled out her bag.

"Nowi?" The voice made her jump and she turned to who spoke.

"Robin….hehe." She felt uneasy with Robins sudden appearance. She held her hands behind her back in an attempt to hide it. "What's up?"

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Oh you know…...playing." She lied with a shaky voice. He didn't buy it, seeing as she held something.

"What's behind your back?" He asked.

"N-nothing really." She laughed a bit but stopped after his stern look didn't go away. He held out, making Nowi to give up what was behind her back.

"Have you been seeing Gaius again?" Robin glared. This wasn't the first time this Gaius person came in contact with his idol. Many times he had caught her sneaking in sweets to munch on. It almost like a celebrity taking drugs, only if they made you fat instead of killing you. "I swear, if he comes in here with cookies again, I am banning him"

* * *

"He cut off my supply of cookies…" Nowi pouted, feeling like he took a part of her childhood away.

"But you don't want to get….you know…"

"Yeah, but I like exercising too. I could have easily lose some pounds." Nowi then continued. "Anyways, he also lets me babysit his kids when he and second mom are gone."

"I suppose this means you have a second family?"

"Yup, both second mom and dad as well as the twins treat me like I'm their kid."

"What about your real family."

"There great too." She then sighed. "Though they are busy and I never get to see them too often."

Nowi entered Robins home and two kids ran up to her. "Nowi!" She glomped Nowi who in returned gave the hug.

"Hello you two!" The idol laughed and twirled the twins. Robin smiled at the sight and slung his coat over his shoulder.

* * *

"So what are their names?"

"I know one of them is Morgan."

"And the other one?" Nowi looked up at the ceiling.

"Mmh, I don't know, they keep changing who's who."

….

"Which one of you is Morgan?"

"I am!" The girl said.

"No, I am!" The boy said.

Nowi smiled, even though she had no idea who was who, they both acted the same.

"We'll be back at about 11, make sure they go to bed at 10." Her producer said as Nowi gave him a mock salute.

"You got it boss!" Robin exit the house, leaving the three to decide what to do.

"So my two little knights." Nowi said. "What adventures shall we embark on today?"

"We wanna go dragon hunting!"

...

"What exactly was dragon hunting?"

Nowi shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. "It's where two knights go around the house to hunt the dragon and slay her."

"And what role do you play as?"

"I play the hunted."

...

The twins walked down the large hallways, with flashlights being the only source of light. They went back to back to prevent the monster from dropping on them. The boy saw the door creak open. They both looked at each other and shrugged before entering. They waved their light at what they saw. A loud bang caused them to jump, bringing their attention to the closet. Slowly reaching a hand out, the girl pulled the closet open.

"GAH!" She screamed as something fell on her. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Sis relax!" The boy said and pulled away the heavy jacket. "It's just clothes."

She sighed in relief before she heard door slammed followed by footstep. "I heard the dragon!" She began to chase the sound with her brother following her. Taking out foam swords, they ran around the kitchen in hopes of finding her. "She's escaping, cut her off!"

The boy blocked off the side of the target as his twin guarded the other. Nowi looked around for an alternate path. She ran to climb the table as the twins surrounded her. The two surrounded the dragon, waiting for her to make a move. Taking her chance, she ran passed one of them, only to be tapped on the leg with the foam.

"GAH!" Nowi dramatically cried and pretended to die.

"I got her!" The girl triumphantly stated.

The Idol got up and tried to think of the score before placing a hand on the girl. "2."

She placed her free hand on other kid. "2. Wow, tie."

The two kids glared at each other, causing Nowi to laugh. 'Must be nice having siblings.' She thought considering she was an only child, the closest things she had to siblings were her friends from childhood. "Last point, winner takes all!" The dragon girl shouted and ran back into the darkness. The twins ran after her, trying to find her again. The three weren't sure how much time has passed, but all they know is they were having the time of their lives.

Robin entered the house through the kitchen. "Nowi?" He called out. Slowly walking into the living room, a faint breath was heard. The producer slowly followed the sound and looked over the couch to see a sleeping singer with two snoozing twins. 'Looks like she wore them and herself out.' He went to get a brown blanket and pulled on her as she pulled the blanket close.

* * *

"So what grade are you currently in?"

"I'm currently in freshmen." Nowi replied. "Though sometimes it's hard to balance out work and homework."

"Do you have anyone to help you?"

"Yup, I have my childhood friend Ricken assisting me."

* * *

"Rickeeeeennnn…" she whined, rolling side to side on her neighbors bed in frustration. She'd been working on her math homework for the past hour and a half. To make things worse, she was scheduled for dance practice in half an hour and she'd barely finished a page.

"Nowi, you have to do this on your own. I can't do it for you." He said. There was clearly a difference between helping, and doing something for them. She had been on about this discussion for a while, with Nowi begging him to "Help" her.

"But I have dance class at 8, I'll feel overwhelmed…." She continued to cry. Ricken sighed, seeing his own friend in irritation pains him, but it also annoys him that she isn't willing to try and finish half of it. At the same time, he doesn't want her to be late for her upcoming class.

"Alright." Ricken said and took her paper. "I'll do it for you."

Nowi's demeanor changed and pulled her childhood friend into a hug. "Yay! You're the best!"

He knew this was the wrong thing to do, and it bothers him. But, at the same time it brightens him to see his friend happy.

* * *

"Its thanks to his help, I'm able to balance both work and school."

"Good to hear that you were prepared." Flipping through another page, he saw the 2 last question he wanted to ask.

"By the way, you performed on the first season of Fire Emblem right?"

"Yup, got third place in the finale."

"Do you plan to go again?"

"Once my ranking goes up I might. I'm currently at 30."

"Nice. So what is your response to the two idol groups 'Winter Wonderland' and 'Knights of fate'?"

"All I can say is have fun. Don't let anything hold you back from being an Idol as long as you stay strong."

 _ **Fire Emblem Idol Warz**_


End file.
